Fall For Me
by KinseyEldridge
Summary: Short one-shot, fluff. You are cleaning up your yard from the fallen leaves and you partake in a certain ritual after doing so. YouxHiei I may extend on this later.


(Kinsey: Sorry that I haven't been updating. I have two good reasons, one is my home problems and two is that I don't want to write in circles until I have a good idea for my series. So I am going to make ramble one shots until I know what I want to write in my series.

For those who want it, I am making a honeymoon story)

You worked hard all day just for this moment. All of the leaves in the yard were in one great big pile at the end of the lawn. You smiled triumphantly at the crisp leaves of yellow, red and brown. Yes, this was your favorite part of fall, jumping into the pile of leaves that you built.

Taking off your scarf, hat and gloves, you prepared for the plunge.

Hiei sat in a pine tree next to the glorious mound; he only sat in the pine because the other trees provided no cover. He had been watching you since you began to clean up the leaves, curious because you seemed to enjoy putting them together for some unknown reason.

Before doing any physical it is always important to stretch, or so your old P.E. teacher told you. Having that in mind, you began to warm up and flex your muscles.

The half-fire demon's eyebrows rose as you did this, not expecting you to anything dealing with running.

Finally, you felt ready and secure to run head long into the leaves. Putting your left leg back, right foot in front, you were off. Icy wind blew through your hair as you sped up, needing to reach your reward for a hard days work.

"What are you doing? You're not really going to mess up all the work you've done, are you?" A cynical disbelieving voice stops you in your tracks-well not so much as stop as making you trip over your own feet from surprise. You weren't surprised that he was there, you had noticed him earlier, but you didn't think that he was going to ruin your fun.

"_And I was really in the zone, too." _You thought to yourself as you stood, brushing dirt from your jeans and jacket.

"You were," his tone rang with amusement and his eyes did not betray him, neither did the smirk on his face. You knew that it was juvenile, but you didn't care. "The best part about racking leaves is jumping in them afterwards," you said knowingly, sticking your tongue out at him.

Hiei's smirk grew more pronounced as you argued with him. "Oh really? Well you'll just have to wrack it all up again, so why would you want to do more work than necessary?"

You didn't give him a reply, you just turned back to start all over again. This time, he was not going to interrupt you. Taking off in a sprint, right foot first, you jumped into the leaves full force.

Red, yellow and brown swirled in your vision before you hit the ground, the impact softened by the foliage. You lied there for a few moments, basking in the glory of tradition and the feeling of the leaves surrounding you.

A deep, russet voice filled your ears as you popped your head out of the pile. Hiei was chuckling, on the brink of laughing, at your antics-and the leaves that you sticking it your hair and cloths.

Smiling, you started to laugh along with him. You loved the sound of his laughter, even if it was at your expense.

When his shoulders stopped shaking and his voice became steady he asked, "Was it worth it?"

"You bet!" You grinned up at him, still sitting in the now chaotic mound. You started to stand up and brush off your cloths and pick out the leaves from your body.

Hiei just shook is head in wonderment of how you saw the world. He jumped down from his perch and walked up to you slowly, "You missed one." The black clad demon reached into your hair with his bandaged hand and pulled forth a bright red leaf; the same shade of red as his glaringly beautiful eyes.

Blushing, you thanked him with your head bowed down while wringing your hands together.

"Hm," he replied simply, burning the leaf in the palm of his hand. "is it really that fun," he asked, locking eyes with you.

Now it was your turn to smirk, "Why, yes, yes it is." A miracle happened just then, you managed to catch Hiei off guard and push him into the leaves.

You started to giggle uncontrollably as Hiei came out from the foliage, leaves stuck to him from head to toe. He burned them all once everyone was picked out, all the while glaring at you.

Smiling sheepishly, you apologized. Noticing that Hiei had missed one, you reached out to pull it off. Hiei noticed this at the same time and reached for the unwanted object. Your hands grabbed each others as the wind blew the leaf away.

Hiei's hand was warm and rough holding yours, you never wanted him to let go. However, he did, but he seemed somewhat reluctant at first.

"Your hands are freezing," he scolded. "Why did you take your gloves off? Go inside already."

"But, I have to clean the leaves up."

"No, I'll just burn the rest of them, it'll save a lot of time." Hiei looked away from you and turned toward his objective, never missing a chance to practice his skills, even if it was on a pile of leaves. "Well, go in already. And make some of that hot chocolate or something."

You smiled, heart swelling. You interpreted his remarks as care. "I'll make you a cup too, come in when you're done." As you reached the door you remembered something, you ran back to Hiei and he turned to stare at you.

"I forgot to thank you," you said before you kissed his cheek. Hiei turned his head to try and hide his reaction, but he wasn't quick enough. You saw his stunned look and the light pink on his cheeks.

"Just get inside, or I won't help you with this mess," he grumbled facing the ground.

"Right-O!" You picked up your discarded hat and gloves and ran back into the house to make the two of you some nice, soothing and sweet hot cacao.

~Owari~

Kinsey: I hope you enjoyed my random fluff one-shot.3


End file.
